Nursing
by murasakiana
Summary: As usual Natsu Dragneel barges uninvited and unannounced in Lucy's appartment. Nothing new about that, though this time there is something strange about the Fire Dragon Slayer.
1. I feel funny

**A.N.- Ohayo Minna! I am murasakiana and this is my 1st FT fiction... don't run away just yet! xDDD English is not my native language so... misspellings, grammar errors and poorly constructed sentenced are in the mix. Gommenasai!**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima is the rightful owner of Fairy Tail. Yeap! even when he trolls us xDD**

* * *

**" Nursing "**

**1st Chapter**

Looking around the Hall, watching her flamboyant Guild mates - her nakama and family, Fairy Tail - and smiling softly at their antics, Lucy Heartfilia the Celestial mage could never get enough of all of them, no matter how many time it passes this warm feeling of belonging to this place and people, of being home was overwhelming and filled her heart.

Three months ago they had returned to their rightful home - the one that had been denied to them during that seven years gap - victorious from the Grand Magic Games, but shaken. The events that had unfolded in Crocus took its toll in everyone, and the looming uncertainty on what might be coming their way in one year time, is unsettling.

But they will not mull or sulk over things yet to come, they're Fairy Tail after all. The strongest Guild there is, and as long as they stick together no matter what kind of hardships life throws in their way, they will overcome them as one.

Although, for the small group who witnessed future Lucy - a member of their extended family none-the-less - being strike dead by also future Rogue, right before their eyes and not being able to do a thing, it had been stranger and awkward to get back to their daily routines and move on.

In this early October afternoon, everything was in its usual "normalcy" except for the inexistent brawls all around. Wakaba and Makao were being the old perverts that everyone knows they are, cheering for Cana who was on her 13th barrel against a poor Max on is 5th. Elfman was with Ever - Mavi's knows doing what - at a dark corner of the Hall, while the remainder of the Raijinshū sat by the bar, drinking and talking - except for Laxus who was as always very quiet - with the giggling Strauss sisters. At the tables, on the left side of the bar Asuka's laughter can be heard as she plays with Master Makarov under the caring attention of her loving parents.

Close by, the Shadow Gear trio chat happily while a grumpy Gageel simply sneers boredly by his favorite bluenette's side. A few tables behind Lucy, a poor Gray Fullbuster was being cornered and stared down by a menacing looking Titania after accidentally knocking her beloved strawberry cheesecake to the floor when running away from a fangirling, day-dreaming Juvia as she chased him wanting him to wear a t-shirt with her face on it, as she wore a matching one with his face on it.

As she observed all this, Lucy was also listening to Wendy and Romeo's conversation, they sat beside her along with the three exceeds, Panther Lily, Charle and Happy, planning the last details of the trip the two teen and three nekos would be going later this evening. And Natsu - brave, sweet and silly Natsu - he sat right across from Lucy, bent over the table with his head resting on his folded arms, he has been awfully quiet and well behaved this afternoon.

This is the boy - scratch that - this is the young man, whom by simply outstretching his hand to her, offered her a entire new and wonderful life. The adventures and all sorts of craziness she's been through wouldn't have happen if she hadn't reached for that warm hand, one that had also saved her, protected her and wiped her tears countless of times. She trusted this pink idiot blindlessly and she knew that she could always rely on him to inspire and give her strength in the direst of situation, despite his recklessness and the tendency to rack havoc everywhere he went. She was grateful for that day, so long ago when they first met, it had been written on the stars, she was sure of it!

" _**You can't possibly be thinking of taking that many fish! "**_ Charle was scolding Happy, when Lucy focus her attention on them again, _**" You'll only slow us down, and besides the fish will most likely rott ".**_

Flying off and plopping down on Lucy's head, the blue exceed had small tears prickling from his sad eyes _**" Lushi! Charle-le wants me to throw out my sakana, how am I going to survive? I'll starve! ".**_

" _**You will not Happy "**_ Lucy softly spoke picking him up from her head and holding him in her arms _**" Wendy and Romeo would never let that happen, but you certainly cannot take that many fish with you " **_she stated, ogling the over filled back pack on top of the able that belongs to the little fella.

" _**NATSU! Lushi is trying to starve me, she wants to keep my fresh sakana all to herself "**_ the exceed screeched outraged, seeking help from his best friend.

" _**I am not! "**_ Lucy sweatdropped.

" _**She's just being weird as usual pal "**_ the Dragon Slayer spoke, his voice rougher and not raising his head from his folded arms, leaving the little neko to sulk on his own.

" _**Don't worry Happy, we have enough supplies for everyone" **_Wendy said sweetly.

" _**Yeah, and besides Lucy-nee gave us jewels to cover your meals "**_ Romeo added reassuringly.

" _**Lushi gave you her jewels? To buy me sakana? "**_ Happy asked turning to the blonde mage, who nodded affirmatively **_" You're the bestest! "_** he exclaimed as he lunged to her breast and wiped some stray tears.

" _**I thought you were accusing me of wanting to steal your fish just now "**_ she muttered.

" _**I never said that, you must be hearing things "**_ the blue cat replied_**, " Oh no! Lushi maybe you're getting sicker from your weirdness thing ".**_

" _**Anyway… Everything's settled? "**_ Lucy asked the two young teens, ignoring Happy's comment.

" _**Yup, we've planed everything Lucy-nee "**_ Romeo answered grinning, _**" Thanks for the help ".**_

" _**We appreciate the time you spent to assist us Lucy-san**_ " Panther Lily finally spoke.

" _**Well then, if you excuse me I think I'm done for the day "**_ Lucy spoke , scratching Happy between his ears, _**" I'm in need of a warm bath, the cold is sipping thru my bones " **_she giggled.

Sitting Happy beside Lily, Lucy rose from her sit and walked to her worn-out looking partner, absentmindedly caressing his uncommon pink locks, burying her cold fingers in its surprisingly softness, _**' So warm, more than usual… Or maybe I'm colder than I thought, should've brought gloves with me…**_ '. It had become a more usual and natural behavior between the two of them – even though they were the only ones to not notice this change – to touch one another, as if they needed the physical contact to reassure themselves that they were real, that they were alive, together.

Bending slightly, so her head was leveled with his right ear Lucy softly whispered, _**" Natsu, I'm leaving now "**_ letting him know.

" _**LEAVING!? "**_ his head shot upright startling the Celestial mage, _**" Don't leave Luce, stay with me "**_ he let out taking hold of her right hand, his somewhat hazy onyx eyes locked on her brown ones, pleadingly.

Lucy's heart skipped several beats at his words and her belly was doing some crazy somersaults, _**' Not that way… He didn't mean it that way… '**_she had to remind herself, _**" Always Natsu "**_ she replied flustered, _**" I'm just going home silly "**_ she giggled at his obvious confusion, it was clear that he had been in a world of his own just now _**" I'll see you tomorrow "**_ she reassuringly squeezed his hand, his heat grazing her skin.

" _**Yeah, okay "**_ was his short reply as he squeezed her hand back, never breaking eye contact.

" _**You liiiiike each other! "**_ Happy tease them rolling his tongue.

" _**B-Baka neko! "**_ Lucy death glared at him, flushing to her ears, _**" HOHOHO, maybe I should just take my jewels back and let you starve**_ " she jokingly threatened, all the while still holding tight to Natsu's hand.

" _**Whoaaa! Charle-le what will I eat? "**_ he whined flying away and hiding behind Wendy who now hold Charle on her lap, _**" Don't let her do that, I will die! "**_ he sniffled.

" _**She won't buddy, now stop crying you're being too noisy "**_ Natsu spoke, making all eyes fall on him, Lucy's the most as she watch him closely.

" _**So, you all have a save journey and be careful "**_ Lucy said dismissing the situation, _**" You have Cana's card, right? "**_ she asked and Wendy nodded yes, _**" Say HI to the exceeds from me, Ja na! "**_ letting go of Natsu´s hand, while waving goodbye to the little group.

Glancing around the hall one more time from the double door gate, Lucy couldn't help but to let her eyes linger on the pinky Fire Dragon Slayer for a little longer. His face was hidden from view again, but she could tell by his body language that he was tired – and because of the obvious quietness of the loudest and hyperactive member of the Guild – it was a normal sight now though. Ever since they had gotten back to Magnolia, many of them – herself included – had been training in a daily basis, and Natsu was definitely not an exception. Plus the increasing number of missions and personal requests that they had been taking care of these days were draining them to exhaustion.

" _**OYASUMINASAI MINA! "**_ Lucy shouted to the entire Guild.

" _**OYASUMI LUCY! "**_ they all shouted back in one voice, all but one.

**-xXxX-XxXx-**

In this precise moment Lucy Heartfilia is in heaven. She had arrived home 10 minutes ago, tired and freezing. Autumn had just began though the first rains and cool breezes were becoming less sparse, and the blonde mage was already wishing for summer to return. Pure bliss is what she's feeling, relaxing on her bubbly bath, how she loves the sensations the warm water has over her skin, _**' Warm, warm like Natsu…**_ ' blushing furiously at the thought – warmth is always a synonymous of comfort, and Natsu – hiding her cheeks under water.

_45 minutes later…_

Playing with the remaining foam from the bath Lucy noticed her wrinkling fingertips and toes, also the water was cooling rapidly now. Getting out of the tub she wrapped herself in a fluffy pinkish towel, and with another one, smaller, she started to rinse her hair as she made her way out of the bathroom, musing about how the bath had warmed her considerably and some of those vanilla flavored waffles that she bought this morning from the baker and a cup of hot cocoa.

" _**Yo "**_ the call came to her ears from the living room.

" _**KYAA! "**_ she jumped surprised – not so much – holding her towel in place for dear life – not that he hadn't seen it all – _**" NATSU! The heck are you doi…, never mind I'm not asking**_ " she gestured, _**" Let me just get changed, don't you dare walk in here Dragneel "**_ she warned him, entering her room but leaving the door open.

" _**Kay "**_ was Natsu's short reply.

" _**So. I take it that Happy and the others are off by now "**_ she spoke from inside the room, trying to make small talk so she could keep an ear on his position.

" _**Yeah, half an hour or so ago "**_ he answered from his place in the couch.

" _**Happy was really excited about it, and the other too of course "**_ Lucy said putting on her underwear, _**" Mostly because he'll be tagging along with Charle "**_ she added giggling.

"… "

" _**You don't need to worry about him, Wendy, Romeo and Lily can take care of themselves just fine and Charle will keep him straight "**_ she reassured her teammate and to some extent herself, while spreading moisturizing cream all over her body.

" _**Every Fairy Tail mage is capable on his own "**_ he spoke, bending over and holding his head on his hands.

" _**Not all of them "**_ she whispered thinking of herself.

" _**You too Luce "**_ he said weakly.

" _**Are you alright Natsu? "**_ she asked picking from the door frame. She was going to scold him for his damned dragon ears prowess, but watching him like that she got worried, _**' Something's going on… '**_ she thought, eyes locked in his form and concern slowly growing on her chest.

" _**Yeap, just fine "**_ he retorted, straightening up and trying to flash his trademark grin her way, _**" Just a bit tired that's all "**_ and failing completely at it.

" _**Okay "**_ she retreated to her room not at all convinced, _**" You should've gone home then, and get some rest "**_ she said wearing her soft pink, cotton, two piece pajamas.

"_**Hum "**_ this time a nodding sound was his only reply.

Walking in the living room Lucy noticed the incredibly high temperature in the room, _**' Maybe I shouldn't have put on this pajama… '**_ she thought, she had turned the air conditioner when she got home – she didn't dare light up the fireplace, in fear of burning any uninvited baka who thought to enter by the chimney – to warm up the place a little, but right now it seemed like she lived inside of a volcano.

Turning off the device Lucy walked to the kitchen, _**" It's really hot in here, isn't it "**_ her statement came out more like a question.

" _**I guess "**_ again a damned short reply.

' _**Of course, he's a fire user Lucy! He won't feel the difference… '**_ she thought face palming herself, going through her pans and pots, _**" Natsu, I'm gonna eat something simple today. What do you want me to cook for you? " **_she asked out loud, readying herself for the incoming huge request. She was used to this, cooking for him and Happy that is, and she was extremely glad that they enjoyed her cooking skills after all the boring and strict lessons she went through in her old days as a high class lady this made it all worth it.

" _**I'm not hungry, thanks Luce "**_ was is astonishing answer.

" _**Na-Nani?! "**_ Lucy froze where she stood, pan in hand _**' Is the world ending again?… Am I dreaming of him again?... ' **_her mind was racing as she was taken by surprise.

"_**Neh, Lucy. I feel funny! "**_ he stated from the other division.

' _**Funny… Funny like, I feel different when I'm around you funny… Yeah me too… ' **_she was lost on her own thoughts_**, ' Wake up Heartfilia… This is Natsu, he doesn't think about those things… ',**_ shaking herself off she exited the kitchen, _**" Funny? What do you mean? "**_ she asked looking at him.

" _**I don't know, funny "**_ he said raising to his feet, _**" I better get home, you're right I need some sleep "**_ he continued walking to the wide open widow that he must've come in from.

' _**Wide open window!... We'll freeze with that damned thing open… But it's still so hot in here, and I already turn off the AC…**_ ' Lucy was thinking as she looked from the window to the device and back to Natsu.

He was walking in a quiet pace, almost like he was balancing himself when suddenly in a split second his body went limp, and he fell as Lucy watched it in slow motion, as his body crushed to the floor with a dry thump, _**" NATSU! ".**_

* * *

**A.N.- So… What do you think? I hope you like this fic, I surely enjoyed writing it! xDDDD**

**Well then let me know if there is anything I can do to improve and make it better, your feedback is really appreciated.**

**Ja na!**

**murasakiana n.n**


	2. Baka's do get sick!

**A.N.- I was supposed to post this tomorrow, but here it goes!**

**A big, big ARIGATOU! To everyone who followed, favorite and reviewed, you all made me SOOO happy! xDDDD**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail, its characters and locations belong to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

" **Nursing "**

**2****nd**** Chapter**

" _**NATSU! "**_ Lucy shouted as Natsu's body hit the floor, her heartbeat racing faster than Jet's magic.

Lucy run to where her friend laid on his belly, breathing heavily _**' He's breathing… ',**_ she crouched beside him so that she could turn him around, reaching for his right shoulder _**" Ooouchh, Ite. te. te! "**_ she yelped in pain, _**" Oi Natsu, Natsu are you okay? ".**_

**_" Ha. ha. ha "_** his ragged breaths were the only sounds.

" _**Can you hear me? Natsu,Natsu!**_ " Lucy was panicking.

**_" Ha. ha. ha "_** his respiration was distressing her.

Stretching her hand to his forehead, _**" ITE! "**_ she pulled back imediateately as the scorching feeling grazed her skin, just like before _**" What's going on you're burning?! ". **_Lucy was at a complete loss of action, and rational thinking _**" Of course he's burning! But it is so much more than usual ".**_

**_" Ha. ha. ha " _**he kept making.

Shaking and screaming her mind off, she regained some composure. Reaching out for a little blanket that was folded on the couch, she used it to cover him and turn him over, with no skin to skin contact to prevent any more burns. His lips were slightly parted, he was heaving and sweating hard, his half lid eyes show no sign of this being one of his pranks, _**" What do I do? What do I do? ".**_

**_" Ha. ha. ha " _**that sound was nerve racking for Lucy.

" _**GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! " **_she berated herself looking at him, breathing deeply and closing her eyes to think _**" What do I do? ".**_

A memory of her late mother nursing her when she caught a high fever, and later teaching her how to nurse her sick doll when Michelle too caught fever, flashed in her mind. _**" YOSH! Hang in there Natsu "**_ she exclaimed running to her room and grabbing her celestial keys.

" _**Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee! Taurus "**_ she recited the words that she knows by heart. Bells rang and soon after the bull/cow spirit appeared.

" _**Mooo, Lucy-san's booobs are the best! "**_ Taurus chanted striking a pose to a sweat dropping Lucy.

" _**Hurry up and help me! "**_ she pulled the spirit to the living room, _**" He's too heavy and hot, I can't carry him on my own**_ " she told him.

" _**Mooo, I shall mooove him for yooou "**_ the summoning spirit replied picking Natsu up bridal style, seemingly unaffected about the Dragon Slayer's heat, _**" Where tooo Lucy-san? **_" Taurus asked in his perverted fashion.

" _**Hum "**_ Lucy nodded creped out as usual with her spirit's bluntness, _**" To the bathroom please "**_ she signaled.

As Taurus hold Natsu up, the Celestial mage was left with the embarrassing task of undressing the Salamander – she could've summoned Virgo to spare her from this, but the Maiden Gate bearer wasn't available today – so, after removing his sandals, capri pants and quilt, his vest and muffler – which she folded neatly and deposit on top of the cabinet – the young man before her eyes was left with only his curiously, dark blue and little golden stars icons boxers. Asking Taurus to lower Natsu on the tub, she then thanked her spirit and dismissed him.

" _**Okay. Natsu, let's see if this helps okay "**_ Lucy reassured him – mostly herself really – and grabbed the shower hose, slowly showering him with tepid water, but the water would immediately evaporate once it touched his scorching skin, she bit her lower lip concerned.

" _**L-Luce!? "**_ his voice was low, barely above a whisper.

" _**Yokatta! You're back "**_ Lucy spoke relieved, showering his shoulders _**" How do you feel Natsu? ".**_

" _**Fu-Funny and w-wet " **_he mustered slowly.

" _**Yeah, it's just for a little while okay " **_she smiled lovingly, taking hold of his chin with her other hand and tilting Natsu's head back, soaking his hair _**" Is your magic doing this? " **_Lucy asked as she hold the shower hose above his head in one hand and the other brushing his pink, spikey locks.

" _**I-I don't kn-know "**_ Natsu responded, _**" B-But I'm not in con-control of it n-now "**_ he let her know, _**" Yo-You'll bleed Luce, I ha-hate the sc-scent of your bl-blood " **_he stated watching her bite her lip even harder.

" _**Hum "**_ Lucy nodded, _**" I should get Porlyusca to see you "**_ she declared, closing the tap and putting aside the hose.

_**" D-Don't lea-leave me "**_ he said in a de-já vu like scene, _**" You're t-the only one I ne-need to get b-better " **_he stated to a tomato Lucy.

_**" H-Hai "**_ was all she dared say to that.

_**" Can I g-get out n-now, and pu-put my clo-clothes on?**_ " Natsu softly asked.

_**" Huh!? "**_ Lucy was still out of it, _**' I'm the only one he needs!... As in, I'm the only he wants?... '.**_

_**" L-Luce "**_ he called for the blonde mage, breaking her daze, _**" You're spa-spacing out we-weirdo "**_ he weakly smiled.

**-xXxX-XxXx-**

Ten minutes later, after Lucy got a hold of her fleeting thoughts and once more with Taurus's assistance, they were able to move Natsu to her room. Where the two young Fairys were now alone, displaying matching blushes - that both consider an effect from the still emanating heat from the Dragon Slayer - as Lucy attempted to put a pajama on Natsu and the Salamander tried to stop her from doing such thing.

_**" I can do this on my own Luce "**_ Natsu spoke in vain.

_**" You can barely stay straight on your own "**_ the Celestial summoner retorted, slipping his left toned leg thru the pants leg.

_**" This is embarrassing "**_ he let out, turning his overheating - the fever wasn't the only cause to it - face away from her view, as she helped him to pull up the pants.

_**" It's not like I've never seen it "**_ she said out loud and immediately regretted it as it sounded so wrong, _**" Your underwear, you in your underwear! "**_ she tried to make it better.

_**" ... "**_ Natsu was silent for a while as she helped him ease his arms thru the sleeves, _**" Luce? How come do you own a males pajama? "**_ he finally asked the thing that had been bugging him, trying to button the front of the pj's shirt and not really sure if he wanted an answer.

_**" Let me do that for you dummy "**_ Lucy softly said watching him struggle with the buttons, _**" Actually I bought it for you "**_ she revealed, kneeling in front of where he sat on her bed.

_**" For me! "**_ he exclaimed surprised, _**" Really? "**_ he was beaming despite how dizzy and funny he felt.

_**" Hum "**_ she nodded buttoning his shirt from the bottom up, _**" It was supposed to be your Christmas present but you need it now so "**_ she explained fully concentrated on her task, _**" Besides, who else would wear a pj with little red dragons breathing fire? "**_ she rhetorically asked, not daring to look up at him.

_**" You would! It has your scent in it "**_ he bluntly stated, _**" Have you slept with it? "**_ he curiously asked, the thought of it making him feel a whole different kind of funny.

_**" Th-That's impo-impossible! "**_ Lucy stuttered flushed stopping with the buttons, _**" I-I washed it! "**_ she muttered, suddenly reaching her nose up to the shirt collar, nuzzling Natsu's neck and sniffing it, _**" It just smells like soap to me ".**_

It was like the ice princess had frozen him over, or if Evergreen had turned him to stone. He couldn't move, he wanted to Mavis knows how much he wanted to reach out and embrace this girl forever, but it felt like he no longer knew how to control his own body. She's sniffing him, Luce is sniffing him, HIM. His eyes were wide open and his heart was trumering, and even though he wasn't hungry in the least he had this churning sensation in the pit of his stomach.

_**" I feel funny "**_ he whispered.

_**" Well duh! You're sick Natsu "**_ she replied, buttoning the last button and looking him in the eyes, _**" Baka's do get sick! "**_ Lucy whole heartedly laughed, _**" But worry not, I'll be nursing you back to health just like Mamma used to do for me "**_ she cupped his cheek rubbing her thumb along his jaw line.

Leaning closer to her palm and closing his eyes, Natsu was reveling at the overwhelming feeling that was coursing through his whole being, though he missed the hopeful sparkle that crossed Lucy's longing eyes as he did such, and the loving smile that spread on her serene face

_**" Does that mean that you'll be wearing a nurse costume? "**_ the Salamander innocently asked.

_**" HENTAI! "**_ Lucy screeched springing to her feet and crossing her arms over her chest, _**" What's your damned fixation about outfits and my own person!? "**_ she puffed her cheeks and side glanced at Natsu.

_**" I'm just joking Luce "**_ he shortly smile, blinking his eyes any other second, _**" Though it would look awesome if you did it "**_ he kept teasing her, knowing full well what ticked her off.

_**" Keep dreaming buddy "**_ she replied walking closer to Natsu and pressing her lips on his forehead, _**" You're not getting hotter, it seems the bath worked "**_ she let him know as she rearranged the pillows and open the bed.

Again, he felt petrified, hypnotized when her lips grazed his skin, _**' She kissed me... In a weird way... But this is Luce... She kissed ME... '**_ he was thinking. Lately every single touch from Lucy had the same reaction from him, he was entranced by her. The worst part is that he wants to touch back, but he knows he shouldn't, that he mustn't do it. But he does it regardless, Sometimes he is the one who reaches for her, and almost always she responds to it and does not Lucy kick him as he expected her to do. It is getting harder and harder though, to keep away longer, to not want more. He craved to touch her more and more as much as he craved for fire, which only ended up in him feeling frustrated and struggling within himself to restrain his instincts, to stop before he crosses than thin line where he might lose her forever. And he can not have that, not that. But in the end they're teammates, partners, nakama and that's it, that's all, right?

_**" Lets tuck you in sick little Dragon "**_ Lucy giggled.

_**' Did her voice just sounded like music?!...**_ ' he was baffled looking at the blonde mage, her sweetness still amazed him after all this time, _**" I'm not a kid Luce "**_ he pouted, pretending to be ofended when he was actually giddy and excited inside.

_**" Gomen, gomen "**_ she said wiping some laughter tears from the corner of her eyes, _**" You're right, lets get you settled for the night Mister Dragneel ".**_

_**" I'm staying over! "**_ he sounded genuinely surprised, _**" And I can stay in your comfy bed? Without you Lucy kick me out? "**_ he questioned, disbelievingly so.

_**" Yup, why else would you be wearing a pajama for "**_ she answered him, pulling the comforter up to his neck, _**" You get a free pass, just for tonight you hear me "**_ she said tucking him in and turning away, _**" Now try and get some sleep Natsu ".**_

_**" You're not staying? "**_ he asked, already drifting off but fighting against it.

_**" I'll be right over here, working on my novel **_" she said sitting down at her table, _**" I told you before, I am not leaving you Natsu, ever "**_ Lucy assured him, the last word came out hardly above a whisper.

He heard it, he was not supposed to but Lucy often forgot about his keen Dragon ears and so he heard as clear as if she had shouted it. And it felt good, he felt strong in a way he only felt when she was with him. Ever, he wished they could stay together forever, but he can't possibly bind her with him for that long. Sooner or later she'll probably want to move on with her live, a life that he has no right over, a life that may not include him as more than just a friend figure, worst of simply a work partner.

_**" Hey Luce "**_ he called out to her.

_**" What is it "**_ she responded, going through her drawers contents and picking out everything she needed.

_**" I'm not comfortable "**_ he voiced, in his head the sentence having different interpretations, _**' I'm not comfortable when other guys look at you drooling... I'm not comfortable when the guy talk about your, attributes... I'm not comfortable about you having a boyfriend, or even look for one in the first place... I'm not comfortable when Juvia calls you love rival or when the popsicle stripper is around you... I'm not comfortable when you cry... I,m not comfortable when I don't get to see you everyday... '.**_

_**" How come baka? You're the one always nagging me to let you sleep in my comfy bed and making a fuss about it being the comfiest bed ever in all the worlds**_ " Lucy mocked him trying to raise his spirits as he was probably just uncomfortable due to being sick.

_**" I think that I need you in it to be comfy "**_ he admitted without sounding to, but this was the truth, his truth.

_**" D-Don't say things like that silly "**_ Lucy muttered after a short pause, eyes downcast on the white paper sheet in front of her, _**' You have no idea what they do, and mean to me... '**_ she thought taking his words as him speaking his mind without thinking as usual. When she lifted her eyes to him, he was already breathing evenly, meaning that he had fallen asleep.

**-xXxX-XxXx-**

The cozy apartment at Strawberry Street was quiet, the two lone occupants can be found on the small bedroom where the only sounds are, the shallow and ragged breathing of the infamous Salamander who is fast asleep, and the noise of a pen swiftly skimming through the pages as the Celestial mage writes her manuscript.

Lucy had been immersed in her writing for the past half hour, when absentmindedly she began to pull at the collar of her pj and fanning herself with her free hand. As it always happens when she's working on her novel, Lucy focused on her task so intensely that she completely forgot everything around her, being in a world of her own just like now.

_**" Damned heat, it seems like we're in the middle of summer! "**_ she grunted to her self.

_**' Summer...**_ ' she thought.

_**' ... '.**_

_**" NATSU! "**_ she exclaimed, jolting from the chair and hurrying to the bed, _**" Way to go Lucy, you'd be an awesome nurse alright "**_ she berated herself walking up to the sleeping young man _**" How could you forget! Baka, baka ".**_

_**" Ite te. te! "**_ Lucy shouted shaking her right hand and holding it to her chest, _**" This is not good, not good "**_ she said running out of the room.

She returned shortly after, caring with her a basin filled with tepid water and some clean cloths. Putting it down on the bedside table Lucy soaked a cloth in the basin and squeezed it, laying it on Natsu's astonishingly over heated forehead and immediately after some steam could be seen coming out of the cloth in a surreal image. Pulling back the comforter she noticed that he was soaking in his own sweat and though he was burning madly Natsu was slightly shivering as if he was cold.

Picking up another cloth, Lucy wetted it before gently rinsing Natsu's face and neck, he began to flicker his eyes at that, though that simple action seemed to be really hard on him. He finally half opened his onyx orbs and stared at her.

_**" Hey, how do you feel? "**_ she asked in a soothing low tone.

_**" Worse "**_ he responded hoarsely, _**" My body feels all crampt up, my head's dizzy and my throat is stinging**_ " he described releasing a tired sigh, _**" As your house turned into a form of transportation? I feel sick ".**_

_**" Yeah, I know "**_ Lucy sighed straightening him up with the help of a small towel, _**" And this is no normal fever Natsu, I think your magic is doing something weird to your temperature**_ " she said all serious replacing the cloth on Natsu's forehead, _**" We should get Porlyusca ".**_

_**" Not necessary, I already have a nurse of my own "**_ he replied sitting on a chair while Lucy changed the sheets, _**" She'll take care of me just fine "**_ he grinned a frail grin, gulping hard with his sored throat.

_**" That petty excuse of a nurse you got stuck with, doesn't know what else to do "**_ Lucy let out in a whisper, biting her lower lip and feeling useless as always.

Why can't she do anything right, just this one time she would like to be useful, but no matter how hard she tries, things never come out the way she wanted them to. All she ever wanted is to be able to stand on her own and be helpful to her nakama, but every single time her good intentions and great plans backfire and she ends up having to be rescued like a damsel in distress, actually she's more of a liability to her team, a deadweight than anything else.

They don't hold it against her and they will never charger for it, they have never given it a second thought, but it is utterly frustrating. And here she is now, hopeless as for the first time the guy she's head over hills for needs her, she has never seen him so defenseless, so vulnerable as he is now and there is nothing that she can do to help. Honestly, how can she claim to love him if she's powerless against a simple cold?

_**" You think and worry way to much, loosen up Luce "**_ Natsu told her as he caressed her furrowed brow when she came to help him get back to bed_**, " You're capable of doing anything you set your weird mind to, you charge against all odds and I trust you blindlessly "**_ he had a good idea to what she was thinking, he had unwantedly heard her confide her insecurities with Levy, more times than he'd like to, and she always looked exactly like this, a defeated and worthless expression he hated to see in her beautiful features, _**" Its the suit, you need a nurse suit to a nurse! ".**_

_**" No suit Natsu "**_ she was smiling as she tuck him in once more, he always has this effect on her, _**" I'm doing what Momma would do when I got sick, but I am not sure that it works on you "**_ she sighed again sitting on the end of the bed.

_**" Can't help you with that, I don't remember ever being sick before " **_he said smugly _**" And Igneel was a Dragon so... "**_ he emphasized the being a Dragon part, _**" What would your Mom do next? ".**_

_**" Chicken soup "**_ Lucy automatically responded, _**" She would bathe me to lower my temperature and make me rest and sleep to replenish my energy, then she would make chicken soup to warm my belly, she would also read me a story or sing to distract me and she always slept with me to keep me safe and strong "**_ the blond mage shared, reminiscing with a happy smile plastered on her face as she spoke of her mother.

_**" Can we skip it to the last one "**_ Natsu said, shifting in the mattress slowly because he's whole body ached, making room for her, _**" I liked that one the most ".**_

_**" No, we're doing it one by one "**_ Lucy retorted with a new sense of determination, _**" Sometimes, just some rare times I think you're not as innocent as you look**_ " she stated staring him attentively.

_**" What do ya mean? "**_ the Fire Dragon Slayer asked, feigning ignorance as many other times before.

_**" Nanimonai, I'll go make that soup now "**_ she said getting up.

* * *

**A.N.- This time I'll leave it like this xDD**

**How was chapter 2 minna? Did I screw it big time**

**Tell me your thoughts!**

**P.S-** I know that the customary act to take ones temperature is to lay your forehead on the sick person forehead, though here in my country we use our lips cause they're more sensitive...

**Ja na!**

**murasakiana n.n**


	3. Being sick ain't all that bad

**A.N.- ARIGATOU GOZAIMASSU! * bows ***

**You all followers, favorites and reviewers, you were the cherry on top of this wonderful week n.n **

**I am truly thankful for your support and feedback xDD**

**Disclaimer: Newsflash! Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

* * *

" **Nursing "**

**3****rd**** Chapter**

Natsu Dragneel is laying on his blond partner's bed, gazing at the white ceiling trying hard to keep his heavy eye lids open. He can hear the Celestial mage humming in the kitchen, loud and clear as she cooks, and that sweet melody is lulling him back to sleep. He doesn't want to, because every time he drifts off, all he sees is her lifeless body, all he smells is her blood – a nasty scent, so strong that has clung to his nostrils ever since that dreadful day in Crocus, he can almost taste it in his mouth which sickens him –and all he can hear is her broken, strangled and fading voice. That is definitely not is Luce, in a way she wasn't, and he has to remind himself of that over and over again.

The Fire Dragon Slayer was feeling awfully bad, he couldn't remember ever being sick before, but this was the worst and the weakest that he has ever felt in his yet short life. Nope, that's not true. Nothing, not even the disappearance of his beloved father, can compare to the piercing, unbearable pain of watching someone so precious be taken away forever, right in front of you and be powerless to do something, anything. For the first time since they joined paths in Hargeon he failed to save her, if her future self hadn't leapt to shield Luce from the fatal blow that was intended for her, she would no longer be here with him.

" _**What if I can't protect you, when whatever it is comes "**_ the weakened Salamander whispered to himself, fisting his hand on the sheets _**" What if I'm not strong enough ".**_

Day after Day, in and out of missions, with or without Lucy, from dusk till dawn, Natsu trained at every possible opportunity. He had to get stronger, he needed to be ready, so he could protect his nakama, so he could protect _**Her. **_No matter what, he was strictly forbidden to fail, to lose as he almost did at the Dragons Fest. It is still very fresh on all his senses, the way his heart had stopped beating, how he felt numb, dead. He had lost a nakama before, a dear friend he thought he would never see again, though as sad and revolted as he was when he heard of Lissana's death, he hadn't felt half the excruciating pain he did while watching future Lucy take that blast. Witnessing as she died, breathing her last breath and even so smile, that warm, reassuring and kind smile the one that only Lucy possesses, it was devastating.

" _**I can't live without you Luce "**_ Natsu sighed closing his eyes, no longer capable to keep them open.

Had future Lucy been feeling like this for seven years? He hadn't actually lost his girl though this last three months had been hell, he felt lost, defeated. But she, she had lost them all, she was alone for so long, how could she bear with such pain. Natsu knows how, deep down, it doesn't matter which Lucy she may be, from whatever dimension she comes from. Lucy is Lucy and she is strong, so so strong – if only she could see what he sees - in mind, heart and soul. She won't ever give up – as much as she feels like to - nor cave in, as long as there is the slightest glimpse of hope, as long as her stars shine in the sky, casting their light at the shadows of her insecurities and doubts, they'll guide her faithfully forward. His Luce will always rise to her feet, battered, bruised, hurt, she'll stumble, she'll be brought to the edge, but she won't go down without a hell of a fight and he loves her for it, he loves _**Her**_.

" _**Na…, ..tsu "**_ the Dragon Slayer could hear in the back of his mind, _**" Nat.., .ats. "**_ slowly he followed this soft sound _**" Natsu, Natsu "**_ he could hear clearly now, and feel as Luce tenderly whispered and slowly shook his arm.

" _**Gomen ne "**_ she said as the Salamander stirred and flickered his eyes open, _**"You were sleeping so soundly now, but the food is done "**_ she stated getting up from where she knelt beside the bed _**" Gomen ".**_

" _**Its okay "**_ he mustered, feeling his throat sore and sticky, _**" I really don't feel like eating "**_ he pointed out still drowsy.

" _**We have to put something in that bottomless pit of yours "**_ she chuckled jokingly, _**" It will make you feel better, I promise "**_ Lucy added more seriously watching him pout at her comment.

" _**But I don't want to "**_ he replied turning his face to the side just like a little kid, _**" My throat feels like I ate needles, and I don't think my stomach can take food right now "**_ he honestly told her.

" _**I understand, but you have to eat anyway "**_ Lucy stood her ground, she was responsible for him right now and she'll do everything she can to make him feel better, even if it means by force _**" Please Natsu, for me! "**_ she played the puppy eyes card on him.

" _**A-Aye! "**_ Natsu responded in his best _Happy_ impersonation, _**' I'll do anything for you… '**_ he thought as she beamed the most beautiful smile his way, and turned away.

She had him on the palm of her hands, if only she knew. He's defenseless when it comes to this blond girl, there's an aura, a bright, pure, soothing aura around her that mesmerizes him from day one. Everything about her hypnotizes him, and as much as he tries to stay within appropriate boundaries, her whole being pulls him closer, she has strange effects over him. Natsu gravitates around her, he can no longer picture himself without her bright smile, her sparkling eyes, her soft features and plump lips – yes he has taken notice about her, anatomy – the care her voice carries and the sweet scent of her hair. Oh, boy! He may be hooked, he may play dumb most of the times. But hell, he is going to get the best out of this situation, if only this time he'll be the one taking the upper hand here.

_**" Luce, can you help me up. I feel really stiff**_ " he called out, putting his plan in motion.

_**" Sure "**_ Lucy replied putting down the tray she was picking up_**, " Here "**_ she attempted to pass an arm around his shoulders, when Natsu crossed his around her neck.

_**" I'm a bit heavy, this way is better "**_ he spoke to her ear, taking the opportunity to nuzzle in her hair.

_**" Hum "**_ she muttered, crossing her arms around his torso and lifting him up, _**" Don't let go just yet**_ " she said barely above a whisper as he loosened his hold, _**" I need to rearrange the pillows "**_ Lucy falsely justified, deep inside desiring to remain in his embrace a while longer.

_**" Kay "**_ Natsu shortly replied, resting his chin on her left shoulder, _**" I feel dizzy when I'm up "**_ he shared as she fixed the pillows with only one arm.

_**" That's normal "**_ Lucy informed supporting his weight, _**" But your temperature hasn't change again, that's good news**_ " she said pulling him more to her, so she could better assess the pillows, _**" Done ".**_

_**" Thanks "**_ Natsu thanked her as she was again helping him lean back, he did have enough strength to move a little but this is definitely better.

_**" At your service "**_ she smiled, fixing the covers too _**" I'm your nurse remember "**_ Lucy ruffled his hair and moved to her desk.

_**" Yup, the best one. Even without a uniform "**_ he too smiled as Lucy placed a tray over his lap, _**" Chicken soup, huh "**_ Natsu said as he watched the steaming bowl. Crispy meat was his thing, not flavored boiled water.

_**" I fear that you have a fetish for those "**_ Lucy giggled to herself amused, _**" Though it could be much worse "**_ she joked, her writers creativity creating several creepier scenarios on her mind.

_**" I don't fantasize of you wearing that, I just think that they suit you "**_ the Salamander boldly said not really paying attention to what he spoke, as he plotted his next move. Grabbing the spoon, seemingly weakly, Natsu purposefully let it slip from his grip, _**" I think I need some more help miss nurse**_ " he said locking eyes with a bewildered Lucy.

_**" H-Hai "**_ sitting down at the edge of the bed and in front of a confused Dragon Slayer, _**' He doesn't fantasize of me wearing that!?... Does that mean he does it in other ways!... Does Natsu even know what that sort of fantasy is?... He sounded so, understanding... '**_ Lucy's thoughts were running wild as she stirred the hot soup.

_**' Why was she looking at me like that?... Why's she with that weird, maniacal look on her face?... Did I said anything wrong?... I can't remem... Oh! OH! SHIMATTA!... '**_ Natsu's expression shifted as realization dawned on him.

_**" Okay, so... huh "**_ Lucy muttered filling the spoon. _**" Right, well... s-say AAH "**_ she voiced raising the spoon to his mouth, her cheeks flushed in the dim light from the bed side lamp.

_**' Sa-Say what now!... '**_ he screamed inside of his head as the spoon was coming closer, _**" A-AAH "**_ he repeated constrained and flushing to his ears, taken by surprise.

_**" T-This is M-Momma's recipe "**_ Lucy stuttered retracting and refilling the spoon, in an attempt to just say something and get rid of the embarrassment.

_**" Its tasty "**_ Natsu replied before closing his mouth over the spoon again, _**' Lucy if feeding me!... I'm being mouth fed by Luce!... '.**_

_**" It was the first time I used her recipes handbook "**_ the blond continued to randomly speak.

_**" Its tasty "**_ he responded the same as before, but both were so out of their wits that neither noticed.

_**" It's missing something though "**_ the Celestial mage said pensive, automatically feeding the Dragon Slayer.

_**" The book? "**_ the Salamander was regaining his sanity.

_**" The soup "**_ she stated stirring the bowl again, _**" Like a motherly touch "**_ she said a bit saddened.

_**" That's cause you're not a mom yet weirdo "**_ Natsu observed, _**" But I can feel a Lucy's touch, you're a great cook "**_ he meaningfully smiled _**' And you'll be a great mom... '.**_

_**" I better be, I didn't slave over a stove all those years for nothing "**_ she smiled, retaking her task _**" I miss Momma's food "**_ Lucy added nostalgic.

_**" I wish I could have met her, she sounds awesome "**_ Natsu voiced out of the blue, making Lucy lock her eyes on him, _**" All moms sound really nice, but I can't help to like yours the most ".**_

_**" She was a great woman "**_ Lucy was shinning, _**" I wish that she could've met you too, I'm sure that she would have loved you "**_ hearing Natsu compliment and speak of her dear mother this way was indescribable _**' Just as much as I love you... '**_ Lucy thought contentedly, _**" Can I make you a question? ".**_

_**" Haven't you already? "**_ the Dragon Slayer joked, starting to feel full, _**" That's not very smart of you Luce, how disappointing "**_ he mocked.

_**" My, so witty! Didn't knew you had it in you Dragneel "**_ Lucy mocked back, stopping the spoon mid-air _**" It seems that my patient is getting better, maybe he's already capable to eat on his own "**_ Lucy implied amused, but also relieved that Natsu was showing clear signs of recovery.

_**" There is plenty about me that you don't know Luce " **_Natsu teasingly said, bending over the tray and taking the spoon Lucy had left hanging in there, in his mouth, _**' THE HELL AM I DOING?... AM I SERIOUSLY HITTING ON LUCE!.. '**_ all the while holding her gaze on his.

_**" Well, it goes both ways "**_ Lucy simply replied as her heartbeat raced wildly with his proximity, _**" I'm not an open book myself "**_ she said feeding him one more spoon, carefully observing his expressions, _**' Am I hallucinating!... Where's silly Natsu?... Is he, is he making a move on me?!... No, that's... That's impossible... '.**_

_**" I believe that it is about time we change that "**_ the Salamander declared, feeling unusually bold around his favorite girl,_** " I usually don't read but I'm all fired up! "**_ he finished saying his trademark quote.

_**" Last one Natsu, here comes the plane "**_ Lucy said between giggles, much more at ease _**" Oh, sorry! "**_ she exclaimed as she accidentally spilled some soup down Natsu's chin, automatically wiping it with the back of her pinkie finger and absentmindedly licking it clean, _**" See. It wasn't so hard, now was it? "**_ the blond rhetorically asked.

_**" N-Not at all "**_ the Fire mage responded still dazed by her sudden action, _**" Mouth watery really, and hot "**_ Natsu gulped not exactly speaking of his meal, _**' Oh man, what is going on with me today... ' **_he sighed leaning his head back on the bed's headboard and closing his eyes.

_**" I promised that it would make you feel better, didn't I "**_ she reminded, getting up and taking the tray away _**" I never break my word, and I am usually always right "**_ Lucy stated, walking back to the bed and sitting beside him _**" You scared me out there, you should've told me if you weren't feeling well "**_ she let out, leaning her head on his left shoulder.

_**" Sorry, I didn't wanted to worry you "**_ Natsu said leaning his head on Lucy's, and springing his left arm around her back _**" You tired? "**_ he asked feeling her relax against his warmth.

_**" I had a tiring mission first thing in the morning, and after lunch I spent the day running around with Wendy to get things ready "**_ Lucy closed her eyes and allowed his body to take some of her weight, _**" I'm exhausted ".**_

_**" Lets sleep together "**_ Natsu announced with no second intentions, passing his right arm around her waist and pulling her down so her back was now flat on the mattress.

_**" N-NATSU! "**_ Lucy gasped and squeaked at his sudden action, _**' That's not what he meant you perverted mind... '**_ she scolded herself, _**" That's not the next step "**_ she implied on her end, trying to get free from Natsu's vice like grip, _**' First we need to go on dates and then, naturally we can... No, no, no!... Stop thinking about these things... '.**_

_**" I don't mind if you sing or tell a story while laying down "**_ Natsu said matter of fact, letting her free _**" It's really late, and the only reason that you're still up is me, besides this is your bed "**_ he argumented raising his upper body on his left elbow.

_**" Fine "**_ Lucy was entranced by his handsome onyx orbs, _**" But no more funny businesses "**_ she let him know straight ahead.

_**" What do ya mean? "**_ Natsu said questioningly, comprehending full well what the Celestial mage meant.

_**" Why do you always answer the same thing when I'm talking about... Nothing "**_ she muttered flustered, _**" Make some room Natsu "**_ Lucy demanded, shaking off her slippers and pushing her legs up, and under the comforter.

_**" Now keep petting me, it feels good "**_ Natsu replied draping his head on Lucy's lap just like that, _**' Perfect... '**_ he smirked.

_**" Pet you! Who are you, Happy? "**_ Lucy whole heartedly laughed, even so she complied with his odd request fondling his pink locks _**" I could stay in here forever, its so warm and comfortable "**_ she expressed pleased, stretching her body on the mattress.

_**" Me too "**_ Natsu agreed, feeling her belly move underneath his left cheek with every breath she took, _**" This is definitely the comfiest bed in the world "**_ he declared.

_**" Because I'm in it, right "**_ the blond bluntly stated looking down at him, _**" That's what you said before "**_ she explained as he looked up at her surprised.

_**" Only when you're in it "**_ he said it, confident and without the slightest hesitation.

_**" It makes me happy to hear you say that, you know "**_ her heart was swelling, and a silly smile was plastered on her face, _**" It makes me happy that you trust me this much "**_ Lucy sincerely replied not capable of maintaining the invisible walls she keeps up around Natsu.

_**" All I want is to make you happy Luce "**_ Natsu spoke innocently but serious, _**' Forever... '**_ he thought as her fingers draw patterns on his hair, _**" You're my nakama "**_ he added the audacity of before, gone.

_**" Why else "**_ was Lucy's shy and ironic response, the walls coming back up.

_**" Did I said something wrong Luce? "**_ he asked as her fingers stopped.

_**" I am so lucky to call you my best friend, I don't know what my life would've been if I haven't met you that day " **_the blond mage spoke after a while, _**" Sometimes I still think that this is all just a big dream "**_ she whispered knowing that he would hear her just fine.

_**" We're real "**_ he responded pushing her closer to him, _**" But I'll gladly dream forever, if it means I get to stay by your side Luce "**_ he hoarsely said, that dreadful feeling of losing her surfacing again.

_**" What if we don't have that long "**_ Lucy whispered letting her right hand travel to the nape of his neck, unbeknownst to her, feeling exactly the same as Natsu.

_**" I won't let it happen again "**_ he declared as he scrunched his head against Lucy's belly, _**" I won't fail you ever again, I promise you Luce I'll never let you die again " **_his voice broke.

_**" Fail me? "**_ Lucy was bewildered with his words, _**" Na-Natsu, are you crying? "**_ she softly asked as she felt her belly get warmer, _**" Natsu? ".**_

Sitting straight and bending over his form, Lucy lifted his bangs from his forehead and tried to look at him. To no avail as he was clinging to her stomach like it was the only thing keeping him from drowning, his life line. Unable to turn him to her, Lucy began to caress his back and kept stroking his hair. As she did so, and unexpectedly as it was, his body started to shake and soon some muffled sobs could be heard coming from the Dragon Slayer.

* * *

_**A.N.- So this is it for this week's update!**_

_**Tell me what you think xDDD**_

_**Ja na!**_

_**murasakiana n.n**_


	4. Outspoken feelings

**A.N. - MERRY CHRISTMAS FANFICTIONERS NO MINNA!**

**This chapter is my modest gift to you all, hope that you enjoy it xDD**

**Disclaimer: murasakiana owns Fairy Tail!**

**( Wohoo! A Christmas miracle :D Yeah right, keep dreaming girl ;P )**

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, the bastard! xDDD**

* * *

" **Nursing "**

**4****th**** Chapter**

When Lucy Heartfilia woke up this morning – or was it already yesterday morning – she had a long, busy day ahead of her, never did she expected that it would turn out this exhausting nor that she would end the day holding in her arms the one she loves – though it was more than likely that Natsu would sneak in, during the night – but the reality is different. Lucy has dreamt about situations like this before, both asleep and awake, where in a romantic like scene the two of them would be laying, side by side, locked on a loving embrace. Simply sharing each other's company and warmth, Lucy would give anything for that to be happening now.

" _**I'm sorry, I'm sorry " **_the Dragon Slayer voiced, broken against Lucy's belly.

Had she seen him shed tears before? And so intensely? The blond mage cannot recall. But here she is now, taken aback by his unexpected burst and at a complete loss of reaction as the mighty fighter clings to her, so so tight, his face buried on her – by now – soaked stomach, trembling as his shy, muffled sobs get more and more desperate, resound and echoing throughout the small room, making Lucy feel like the walls are closing in on her.

" _**You died, you died " **_Natsu said in between sobs,_** " There was so much blood ".**_

This is wrong, so so wrong. She's the teary one on the team – plus Happy - she can't help it, tears always easily come to her eyes, right this moment her eyes were burning and she's holding herself back the best she can as not to cry. She's the sensitive, the emotional one, she wears her heart on her hands, not Natsu. Though a very selfish part of herself feels content that it is in her arms that he's crying, and that he doesn't mind to let her see him like this.

" _**I should've protected you, I should've saved you " **_the Salamander kept mumbling.

The fire mage doesn't break, he displays his bottled up emotions through the passion and determination he puts in his battles. Natsu is strong, fierce. The sole notion of this hyperactive, happy go lucky Dragon Slayer crying his heart out, is shattering her heart and constricting her chest so hard that is difficult for her to breath, she can't take watching him like this.

" _**For Mavis sake, what's happening to him?... " **_a distressful Lucy questioned in silence, as she curls over Natsu's shaking form, wanting to shield him from an invisible threat.

He can't possibly believe that what happened in Crocus was his fault, that's unthinkable. Has he been feeling like this ever since then? How didn't she noticed this. It couldn't be prevented, and he's clearly not to blame, no one is – that Sabertooth guy certainly did not ask to be possessed –it was just an unfortunate event. Sure she has been thinking about it too, a lot actually. She had always been insecure about her abilities as a mage, and seeing herself die made her conscious of how much life is a fleeting concept, it is just as unpredictable as unexpected. Even if she was the strongest mage in all Earthland she couldn't have been able to counter that blow.

" _**I can't live without you " **_he said, having trouble to breath, speak and cry all at the same,_** " I need you, I need you with me Luce ".**_

Lucy is well educated, though her silly Natsu is the one who always knows the right words to say, to sooth, reassure, inspire, comfort his nakama in any situation. He is the one who always wipes – once he even licked – her tears away, he's the one always supporting her, not the one crumbling down, not him, not **HIM. **And now their roles are reversed, now she's the one who has to hold him together – has he too, felt this angsty while watching her cry? – and she'll repay him for his loyalty, faith and care with every ounce of Love she has for him.

" _**Hush, Hush " **_Lucy soothed, rocking them back and forth and leaning her forehead to his right temple, whispering to hisear_** " I am here Natsu, I am here ".**_

After a while Natsu's sobs subsided and his trembling stopped, gathering all the strength that she was capable of – giving the circumstances she felt drained - the blonde pushed Natsu back with her as she leaned back on the bed. Now the Celestial mage is laying on her back, and the Dragon Slayer lays on his left side, with his head resting a little above Lucy's right breast. Her chin rests on top of his head and her arms encircle his frame, while his arms are around her waist and his right leg is bent under her knees and the left is stretched on the mattress.

" _**Sorry, don't know what came over me " **_Natsu felt embarrassed for his drama queen performance just now.

" _**It's okay, everything's fine now " **_Lucy sing sang trying to sound unfazed.

" _**I wont fail you ever again, I promise you Luce " **_He spoke more calmly.

" _**Look at me " **_she said laying on her right side and looking right into his eyes, _**" You have never failed me Natsu, never ".**_

" _**I let you die " **_he spoke, some tears still prickling in the corner of his dull eyes,_** " I just stood there ".**_

"_**You couldn't have done anything " **_she tried to reason, reaching her left hand, cupping and wiping the stray tears, she finished_** " No one could ". **_

" _**I could, if I was stronger " **_he responded determinedly,_** " I was supposed to be the one shielding you ". **_

Snaking her right arm along his neck, Lucy buried her hand on Natsu's soft pink hair and pushed herself flush againsthim_** " Then I would've lost you ", **_she said encircling him around his shoulders with her other arm and resting her head in the crook of his neck.

" Luce " he called whispering , " I Love you " Natsu confessed holding her really close and afraid, afraid of what she'll say.

* * *

**A.N- Gomen * bows apologetically and somewhat ashamed of herself ***

**It is really really short, but this week is all that I can give. Christmas, New Year and Family are draining all my spare time.**

**Hopefully I wont miss next week's update.**

**Happy Holidays everyone xDDDD**

**Ja na!**

**murasakiana n.n**


	5. Magic Words

**A.N.- Gomenasai *bows* for the delay. I really could not make it sooner. And I believe that I have strayed away from my goal with this chapter :s**

**So Minna:) how does everybody feel knowing that FT Anime will be back in April! I'm hyped :D Finally, neh? A year long without it was too hard, can't wait xDDD **

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, Mavis bless him! :D**

* * *

**" Nursing "**

**5th Chapter**

Natsu felt the blonde's whole body tense up at his declaration, all her muscles appear to have been turned to stone as she tightened her hold on his neck and head, burying her face under his chin. Her heartbeat was frantic - was it a good sign? - trummering so hard against his own anxious one, that it was a miracle how it hadn't jumped off her chest. She was also breathing heavily, Natsu could hear every deep intake of air that she took and feel every out take as her hot breath grazed the sensitive skin of his neck.

A complete stranger - and a beautiful girl at that - that pays you lunch and asks nothing in return, is a keeper. Strangely this had been his first thought about the blond when she left the dinner, all those years back, in Hargeon. The Dragon Slayer never expected to see her again, but fate - that he now believes in because of her - proved him wrong, thankfully. It was obvious that Luce didn't thought of Fairy Tail to be so loud, so crazy, so eccentric when she joined the Guild, even to this day - despite blending in just fine - the Celestial summoner is still trying to find some balance, between the way she was raised to be and the individual she can become.

She used to complain so much in the beginning - which was later explained by the fact that she was once a pampered, rich Lady - annoying the hell out of the Salamander for the weirdest of reasons, or bug him to no end with her smartness. But at the same time she was also kind, gentle and fun to hang out with. Luce was special, unique in every aspect and soon she became irreplaceable, to the point that Natsu absently dropped his relentless quest to find his father simply because he couldn't be away from her too long. At first the fire mage didn't knew nor understood what was happening to him, but somehow, at some point in time being around Lucy felt different.

So once he figured out and realized the meaning behind these new sensations and feelings, he was all fired up! Being the kind of guy that simply speaks his mind with no hesitations he automatically decided that he had to step up and confess. But how should he do it? He had never been in Love before. Love, he loves his father, his nakama and Guild. Tough, there is something more about this Love he has for Luce. Where he cares about Igneel and his "extended " family, the Dragon Slayer yearns for the Celestial mage. Fire is his element, and he has lived constantly among flames - many assholes have been burnt to a crisp, never him - but the mere thought of his blond teammate is enough to burn him from the inside out. He has no idea of how can something like that be, but Natsu feels as if being engulfed in a blazing inferno.

He is shitlessly scared, not just about her reaction - which is taking too long - but what worries Natsu the most, are the repercussions his confession will most likely have on their present relationship. Rejection is the worst case scenario, can he take being friendzoned? Left with nothing else but the Best Friend role? Of course not, that's not what he wants, needs. But he will respect her decision and feelings above all else. But then there will definitely be a certain awkwardness between them, and knowing Luce she'll probably say that it will be for the best if they establish some boundaries, blaming herself for the whole situation in her nice, considerate way. And just like that they'll drift apart, severing this bond they share, and in time she'll find someone that really deserves her and he'll just watch from the sidelines as a friend.

These thoughts are the ones that have been poisoning his mind and prevent him from coming forth and spilling his guts out. He has tried so many times, but Natsu hasn't been capable to stand his ground. Every time he remotely attempted to let Luce know, the possibility of everything between them changing and the idea of losing the proximity he has with the Celestial mage, weight too much on his back and he always ended up comparing her to his other nakama. Honestly, ever since he learned, from a young age, that playing dumb would spare him from some troublesome situations the Salamander started to use it to his own advantage. And it seems to work perfectly on the blond, although it eventually backfires on him.

But here, he said it. For better or for worse, the secret is finally out in the open, and it felt so damned good to be able to say those words out loud, to Her. Words that the Dragon Slayer has kept to himself for quite some time now. The Salamander has been expecting the right moment, but he had no idea when that was supposed to be, so he waited and waited for what seemed like an eternity. Eternity that's what he's aiming for, that's what he has been dreaming about, a lifetime with Lucy by his side, a family of his own with Luce. And giving everything that has happened to them recently, Natsu can no longer postpone his heart desires.

While all these thoughts crossed the Salamander's mind, his body was well aware of the blond girl in his arms, keeping track of her reactions and alerting him to the moment of truth. Lucy had calmed down considerably. Her body had relaxed once again against his own and her hold on him had somewhat loosened. She moved back a bit, her cautious eyes locking with his expectant gaze.

_**" You shouldn't say things like these, just like that dummy "**_ Lucy sighed, giving him a soft smile _**" Some people can get the wrong idea you know "**_ she said poking the tip of Natsu's nose playfully.

_**' That's it... That's all... '**_ the Dragon Slayer shrunk, taken aback _**" It's the truth Luce "**_ he said hesitantly in a low tone, was she rejecting him?

_**" I know, and I L.. like you too "**_ the blond responded with a heavy heart, lifting her right hand to his face _**" Very, very much. We're nakama, right? **_" she said caressing Natsu's cheek with her thumb.

_**" No! "**_ the pink haired declared in a strained voice, resting his hand over hers _**" You're more than just my nakama "**_ Natsu stated, he had started this so he would settle it once and for all.

_**" I-I am? "**_ the Celestial mage whispered surprised by the determination he's eyes were showing and allowing herself to hope _**' Hold your horses Heartfilia… That doesn't mean he loves you that way… '.**_

_**" Didn't you hear what I just said? "**_ Natsu murmured steeling his resolve and never breaking eye contact, he will not chicken out, not anymore.

_**" Hum "**_ Lucy nodded, she was feeling so nervous that she was on the edge of an anxiety stroke _**" I always listen Natsu " **_she said her heart tightening, expecting the common words of nakama-ship to came from his lips once more, any time now.

_**" What did I say? " **_the Dragon Slayer sighed, his head coming closer to Lucy's, he needed to be sure that Luce had understood his words, he had to know if she was seriously avoiding to give him an answer.

_**" Y-You L-Love M-Me "**_ Lucy stuttered, her heartbeat sky rocketing and some tears threatening to fall, _**" That ca-can't be, you're.. you're Natsu "**_ she reasoned, speaking to herself.

_**" Oi. What's that supposed to mean? " **_the Salamander lift his body on his left elbow and hovered over the blond with a questioning and hurt expression on his face.

_**" Do you mean it? " **_Lucy whispered, her hand now covering her quivering lips and closing her eyes, so when the blow came it wouldn't somehow hurt so much.

_**" Whit all my heart " **_the fire user expressed each word with passion, leaning his forehead on the blonde's.

_**" But you're Natsu! " **_Lucy blurted out, her eyes wide open fixed on the handsome face so close to hers.

_**" The hell Luce! " **_the Salamander was seriously not getting what that was all about.

_**" S-Say it again " **_the blond pleaded, closing her eyes again and cupping Natsu's cheeks.

_**" I'm in Love with you Lucy Heartfilia " **_he spoke the words softly and proud, loud enough so not to be any more doubts.

_**" You Love me! " **_the dam to her tears broke free, and thick salty drops now streamed down her face _**" As in boyfriend/girlfriend love? As in forever and ever love? " **_she asked expectantly looking at the young man above her.

_**" Y-Yes " **_the Dragon Slayer confirmed trying to hide from view, blushing furiously.

_**" I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming " **_the Celestial mage lunged at Natsu's neck, shaking and crying from tremendous happiness, _**" I Love you too Natsu. I Love you will all my heart " **_the blond sing sang in his ear, nearly strangling the poor Dragon.

* * *

**A.N.- Did you like it? Did I totally screw it up?**

**It is short again, and I think I didn't do that good :s**

**But I couldn't move past what it came up in the end, and I didn't to keep you waiting any longer.**

**Next week's installment will probably be the last one! I really enjoyed writing this fic xDD**

**Ja na!**

**murasakiana n.n**


End file.
